Adventures of Harry and Lily-Anne Potter
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Harry and Lily-Anne Potter are consider misfits of their homes. When they seem to be fed up by their next birthdays, they are invited to Hogwarts School of Wizardry where an old friend proclaims them of wizard and witch status. They then leave the home they have known and go to the school to learn about magic, fit in for a change, and go on various adventures with friends!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP and we only own our characters except for the ones claimed by JK Rowling. Read & Review!**

* * *

It was nighttime, there was a neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flew off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stopped at the start of the street and took out a mechanical device and zapped all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meowed The man, called Albus Dumbledore, looked down at the tabby cat which sat on a brick ledge.

He looked at the cat. "I should have known that you would be here... Professor McGonagall." he says to the cat.

The cat sniffled and showed a woman for her to appear with a strange shadow performance. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," the woman replied to the man. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad..." Dumbledore tells her, his voice soft but obvious power underneath it.

"And the children?" McGonagall questioned.

As they walked up the road a little, towards one house in particular, Dumbledore looked at her. "Hagrid is bringing them." he tells her.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall then asked as they walked.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore tells her.

A motorcycle was heard and it came flying down, skidding on the streer before it stopped. A large figure took off his goggles, revealing a gruff but kind looking giant man; Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." He greets.

Dumbledore looked at him. "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" He asks the man.

Hagrid smiled. "No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them... There you go." he says, handing the baby to Dumbledore and the three-year old toddler to Professor McGonagall.

McGongall observed the children. "Albus," she spoke to Dumbledore. "Do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-"

"The only family they have." Dumbledore finishes gently. He stopped outside a house.

The toddler was fast asleep, but looked unhappy. McGongall made it to the door with them as she checked on the children. The baby shifted slightly, but didn't once wail or scream.

"The children will be famous, especially the boy," McGongall spoke. "There wont be a child in our world who don't know their names."

"Exactly, they're better off growing up away from all that... Until they are ready." Dumbledore says softly. He put the boy down on the porch and took the girl placing her beside the baby.

Hagrid coughed and sniffled, crying. He cleared his throat.

Dumbledore looked over to him gently. "There, there, Hagrid it's not really good-bye, after all." He says gently.

Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the toddler's arm both now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Good luck...Harry Potter, Lily-Anne Potter." Dumbledore says.

The toddler was hugging the baby boy in her sleep. McGongall and Dumbledore went with Hagrid to have the children alone and the muggle family in the home would have two new members of their family.

* * *

About ten years later, but not fully, the home had taken in Harry and Lily-Anne, the baby and toddler, and raised them as their own children, but every once in a while, there would be difficulty with raising them, but no matter what would happen, the biological siblings bonded well as any other siblings would that were close and almost like friends. There was banging heard on the door from the other side as the two were currently sleeping in twin beds. Lily-Anne woke up slowly. She blinked as she heard their aunt shouting for them to get up. She looked at Harry. She may have been two years older than him but she was just as small as he was. And like him she actually didn't know about magic, though things happened like with Harry.

Dudley came running down the stairs. He stopped halfway then went up a bit again and jumped up and down. "Wake up, Potters! We're going to the zoo!" He shouts. He then ran back down again, laughing.

"Get up now!" Dudley's mother Petunia snapped to the children she raised. She seemed happier to see Dudley. "Aw, here comes the birthday boy~"

Harry grunted, he didn't like this life very much, but at least he had Lily-Anne. Dudley pushed both back in and kicked the door. He looked both happy and annoyed.

"Happy Birthday, son." Vernon says.

Lily-Anne helped Harry out, both wearing Dudley's old clothes. Her hair was tied up in pigtails. Petunia giggled with Dudley, they made the kid's birthday seem like the most important thing in the world to them. Dudley grinned.

Harry felt like a slave in this house, they couldn't even wear their own clothes. "Morning, Lily..." he greeted his sister once they got out of bed before meeting the family.

Lily-Anne hugged her brother, quickly going into the kitchen to do her morning chore.

"Try not to burn anything!" Petunia sharply told the two as they went to make breakfast.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia..." Harry forced himself to say.

Dudley smirked at the siblings.

"Yes, Aunt." Lily-Anne says softly.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" Petunia smiled once Harry and Lily-Anne set to work.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!" Vernon orders Harry.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry agreed, but he really didn't want to.

Dudley stood by his mother still. Lily-Anne served up the Dursley's breakfast, getting the only thing they were allowed to eat unless Petunia said different. She got them some bread and cheese. Petunia took Dudley into the family room to show the many presents that were for him.

Dudley stared at the pile of presents. "How many are there?" He asks.

Vernon grinned. "Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself." He says.

Dudley whirled around angrily. "Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!"

Vernon looked kind of unsure. "Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!" He tries to mollify.

Dudley was still shouting. "I don't care how big they are!" He shouts.

Lily-Anne gave Harry the bigger half of the bread and cheese. Petunia chuckled, seeming indifferent, she then told of the plans of going out to buy two new present to make up for the 'small amount of presents' there were now.

Harry sighed, he then smiled to Lily-Anne. "Oh, you didn't have to..."

Dudley came to sit and eat his big breakfast before he would open the presents. Vernon glanced at the Potter siblings.

Lily-Anne smiled softly. "You need it more." She smiles softly.

Harry smiled fondly to his sister as they continued to work for the family they lived with. Petunia smiled at Dudley, but she seemed to glare more to Lily-Anne and Harry, very harshly. They seemed to be treated worse, if not just like, Cinderella.

* * *

After everyone had eaten and got ready, they went out to the car. Dudley climbed into the back.

Vernon however shut the door on the Potter siblings. "I'm warning you now, children. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." He tells them.

Lily-Anne nodded and got into the middle, looking down. She sat between the boys to stop them fighting.

"It will be a lovely day at the Zoo." Petunia giggled, doting on the boy she favored.

Harry didn't want to fight with Dudley, plus if he did, he would get in trouble, but he was very annoyed with the boy. He agreed to what his 'uncle' told him though. Vernon got into the car and drove off once everyone was in, and so he couldn't get into trouble, buckled in. Lily-Anne looked down at her lap, not going to meet the adults' eyes. Petunia hated her looking as she looked like her mother, and Vernon just followed his wife's example.

"I heard of a reptile house at the zoo these days," Petunia spoke up, hoping it would interest her son. "Would you like to see snakes up close, Dudley, dear?"

"Yes, if they move." Dudley smiled, smarmily.

"I'm sure they will, dear, they wouldn't be in the zoo if they didn't." Petunia chuckled.

Dudley smiled at his mother. Lily-Anne absently touched her shoulder. She had a snake mark there.

Harry looked up to Lily-Anne. "Are you okay?"

Lily-Anne looked at Harry. "Yeah." she says softly. She leaned against him gently.

Harry scooted back to his sister. He had to admit, even if things were bad with Vernon and Petunia, at least they had each other.

Soon, they arrived at the zoo and headed to the reptile house. They looked into the enclosure that held a large Boa Constrictor.

"Make it move..." Dudley tells his father.

Vernon rapped on the glass. "Move." he tells it.

Dudley then repeated it harder. "Move!" He yells.

Lily-Anne looked at their cousin.

"He's asleep." Harry suggested, so they would stop bothering it, he and Lily-Anne knew better than to do such a thing.

"He's boring..." Dudley huffs. He then went off to see another enclosure.

Vernon went with his wife.

Lily-Anne gently put a hand on the glass, though quietly. "Sorry about him..." She apologizes to the snake. She loved animals and seeing them caged made her upset. She could only just handle zoos because the animals were looked after. She often talked to the animals, even if they didn't talk back, and they always seemed to listen and understand and she understood them.

"Yes..." Harry talked with the life-threatening snake as well, he felt the very same way, especially if the Potter siblings would be separated from each other in some cases. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you."

The snake then looked back and gave a nod to the two.

Harry looked a little surprised at that. "C-Can you hear us...?"

The snake seemed to nod at them.

"It's just... We've never talked to a snake before. Do you... I mean... Do you talk to people often?" Lily-Anne asks the snake softly.

The snake shook its head.

"You're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry asked, not caring if anyone was staring at them if they were talking to the snake. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake turned its head to a sign for them to read, since it obviously couldn't talk right back like in normal conversation.

"I see, That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either." Lily-Anne says softly, putting an arm around Harry. However, she let out a yelp a few seconds later.

Dudley saw the snake moving and ran over, knocking the siblings down, and putting his hands up on the glass. "Mummy, Dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He shouts, looking , the glass disappeared as both Potters glared at Dudley, wanting revenge on the boy.

Dudley fell forwards. "Whoa! Ahh! Ahhh!" He yells as he fell into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water.

Lily-Anne looked at the snake her eyes wide, but not in fear. She was awed by the magnificent creature. She gently touched its head. The snake was coming out of the cage, looking rather menacing.

The snake came closer to the Potter siblings, it even actually spoke to them. "Thankssssss." it hissed.

Harry was a little surprised at the snake talking, but didn't be rude. "Anytime."

The snake gently nuzzled with Lily-Anne to calm her down and cease her fears of it.

"You're welcome," she smiles to the snake softly. She pet its head. "Go and escape before they catch you." she then says.

The snake agreed with her and slithered off, even if it freaked out a lot of the other zoo patrons.

Harry smiled as he then stood up. "Do you think we did a good thing, Lily?" he asked his sister once the snake went out to freedom.

"Yes." Lily-Anne smiled gently. She hugged him and looked at the enclosure.

Dudley got up and tried to get out. However, the glass was back. "Mum, Mummy!" He cries out in fear, pounding on the glass.

Petunia came by and wailed in alarm for her poor son. How on Earth did that happen? Harry put a hand over his mouth, he didn't want to laugh for Dudley's situation, even if it was hilarious to both of them, it might get them into trouble.

"Mum, help! Help me!" Dudley yelled.

Lily-Anne couldn't help but grin and giggle. It was just too funny at the moment. Vernon looked worried, looking for help, then noticed the siblings, his eyes narrowing. Harry followed his sister, unable to hold it in once she started.

"My darling boy, how did you get in there?" Petunia sounded devastated. She continued to scream until someone would come help him to end her endless worries of being an endangered mother.

* * *

Once Vernon looked over Lily-Anne's face paled and her grin faded. Vernon glared at the two marching them straight back to the car, then returning to help his wife and son. Petunia kept screaming, very worried and alarmed. Harry bowed his head, following Lily-Anne.

Once the two were in the car, Lily-Anne hugged him. "I'm sorry, Harry." she says softly. She stroked his scruffy brunette hair.

Vernon locked them in the car then went to help his wife and child. A zoo worker helped get Dudley out, giving them a blanket to warm the boy.

"It's okay..." Harry said softly, he was just glad he was with her, he would probably be a lot more miserable with this family if he didn't have her with him.

Lily-Anne held him close still. "If he tries to hurt you; I'll bite him." she quietly, but half-jokes.

Harry snorted, hugging Lily-Anne. Petunia was soothing her 'baby boy' and assuring him it was all right. Vernon escorted his wife and son back to the car. Dudley was whimpering and shivering.

"It'll be all right," Petunia told Dudley. "It'll be all right."

* * *

The ride home was tense and Vernon was visibly seething. Dudley entered the house first with his mother. Lily-Anne held Harry gently as they went in.

Vernon slammed the door and pushed both against the wall, grabbing their hair. Harry by the top of his hair and Lily-Anne's ponytail. "What happened?!" He growls at them.

"Ow, I don't know!" Harry grunted from the force. "One minute the glass was there and then it wasn't, it was like magic! We didn't do anything!"

"It was!" Lily-Anne cried out, in pain.

Vernon growled and shoved them both in the cuboard under the stairs, moving them by their hair. He shut the door and locked it. "There's no such thing as magic!" He tells them angrily and then shut the small vent there.

Harry flinched, then sighed once they were shut out. "I hate him... I hate them all..." he growled under his breath.

Lily-Anne hugged Harry, stroking his hair. "I don't like them either... But they're family" she says softly. She knew they'd have another bruise each.

"If they were really family, they wouldn't treat us like we were dirt..." Harry said sharply, but not angry with her, just with Vernon and Petunia's 'care' for them, treating Dudley like a prince.

"They just don't like us." Lily-Anne says softly. She let him get his anger out though, it wasn't healthy to keep it bottled up.

"I just wish there was some way to get us out of this place for good... Why don't we just run away, Lily? Just you and me..." Harry urged his older sister.

Lily-Anne actually thought it through. It would be good to get away. "We'll see Harry, we'll have to plan it carefully." she says softly.

"I understand..." Harry said softly to his sister, he only willingly did as she said and not their guardians.

Lily-Anne kissed his forehead. She sat down on one of their beds and hugged him. Harry sighed, he sat across from her. He just hoped their wishes would be answered about leaving this place. They had to stay in the cupboard all night.

* * *

The next day, an owl dropped two letters through the letterbox. Lily-Anne was toiling in the garden, forced to be by Petunia. Harry was called to fetch the mail, and in which he did. The happy Dursley family was joining together and having more fun than their niece and nephew as they didn't have a care in the world. Harry caught the mail and saw there was a letter addressed to him much to his shock. There was a letter for Lily too. Vernon was reading his paper. Dudley was ready for school. The family kept going about their business as Harry came with the mail, but he mostly focused on the one for him and Lily.

Vernon took the letters that Harry handed him then opened one. "Marge is ill... Ate a funny whelk." he says.

Lily-Anne came in, soil on her cheek and hands, and looking tired. Dudley looked at the Potters. Petuna hummed. Harry tried to avoid Dudley as he kept the secret letter close to himself. Lily-Anne was careful not to get dirt anywhere. She had to wait until Dudley went to school before she could go up and wash up. Vernon was reading his letter from his sister.

Dudley ran over to the Potters, grabbed the letters and ran back to Vernon. "Dad, look! Harry and Lily-Anne both have a letter!" He shouts.

"Give that back!" Harry snapped. "It's ours!"

Vernon laughed, hiding a bit of nervousness. " _Yours_? Who'd be writing to you two?" He asks, smirking though. He then looked at the letters and shared a look with his wife.

Dudley just looked confused. Lily-Anne didn't hold Harry as she was dirty and sweaty but stood as close to him as she could. The family gathered together as Harry glanced at the letter a little nervously. There appeared to be an owl with a letter flying by.

* * *

A little while later, while Dudley was at school, Lily-Anne came down from her bath, now wearing and old T-Shirt of Dudley's and pants that she had patched up many times. She looked at Vernon who rushed over and ripped the letters that had come for the two Potters. Vernon looked at her and pointed to the cupboard before going to fetch his drill and some wood to cover the letterbox. Petunia was getting ready for her husband to leave to the day, not really caring what Harry or Lily-Anne were up to. Harry found the best patched up clothes he could find that would fit them, he was very disgusted about living like this, but he had no choice. Vernon covered the letterbox.

Vernon was ready for work the next day and kissed his wife's cheek then noticed an owl on his car. "Shoo! Go on!" He orders, waving his arm to try and scare it away.

Lily-Anne was curled up under her covers. Harry finished his chores and went into his room with Lily-Anne, not even saying anything, but going onto the bed and burying himself in it. He didn't want to be rude to Lily, but he didn't feel like talking right now. Lily-Anne was in bed herself anyway. She felt a bit ill that day. There were more letters on the step. That evening, Uncle Vernon was sitting by the fire, burning the letters.

Harry tossed and turned slightly, he just wanted some way to get out of this awful place. Lily-Anne went into the living room, curious. Her eyes had slight bags under them, her skin clammy. She saw Uncle Vernon burning the letters. Vernon grinned evilly putting some more on. Petunia was on the telephone with a friend of hers, talking about how much 'trouble' Lily and Harry were, seeming to only be able say rude and hurtful things about them and praised Dudley.

Lily-Anne bit her lip and went back into the cupboard with Harry. "Are you alright?" She asks him so softly it was no more than a whisper.

Harry looked over to her. "I just really hate being here..." he mumbled, but he was audible to her.

"I know..." she whispers. She lay down next to him and held him gently, only in a family way though.

Harry sighed, he tried not to cry.

"We just have to be brave a little longer..." Lily-Anne whispers, her eyes closing.

* * *

A few more days passed and they were in the living room. Lily-Anne was cleaning the window pausing occasionally, hiding a tiny cough under the pretence of clearing her throat, but continuing quickly.

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Vernon asked, his appearance looking slightly frazzled from keeping the letters away from the two Potter children.

Dudley shrugged, eating a cookie.

While Lily-Anne was cleaning, Harry was carrying a tray of cookies for everyone else. "Because there's no post on Sunday?" he asked as he gave a cookie to his uncle.

Lily-Anne paused again looking surprised. She saw millions of owls outside.

"Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir." Vernon croons, for once being a little pleasant to Harry. "No sir, not one blasted, miserable-" he continued only to have a letter shoot out of the fireplace and zip across his face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.

Dudley was so scared he cried out. "AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" He shouts and jumped on Petunia's lap.

Petunia and Vernon screamed together.

"Go away, ahh!" Vernon cried out, flapping the letters away.

Dudley was doing the same action. "What is it? Please tell me what's happening!" He shouts.

Lily-Anne grabbed a letter and took Harry's hand to take the boy to their cupboard. If he wanted to grab a letter too he could. Harry did in fact want a specific letter. Once it was grabbed, the two Potters went to their designated room. Hopefully they would get away with it without dire consequences from Vernon or Petunia.

Vernon jumped up as well. "Give me those! Give me those letters!" He shouts chasing them and grabbing them both.

Lily-Anne would've squealed but coughed instead.

Harry kept the letter close. "Run, Lily!" he called to her before going to their closet for their own safety.

Vernon had them both in his grip. He cried out as more letters attacked but didn't let them go. Lily-Anne kicked her legs a little, her mouth covered to cough. Dudley went to the kitchen doorway with his mother.

"They're our letters, let go of us!" Harry snarled.

Petunia held Dudley, a little frightened.

Finally angry enough to have snapped, Vernon announced what he planned to do. "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" He yells.

Lily-Anne managed to stop coughing. "No!" She gasps.

Dudley looked at his father in horror. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" He asks his mother.

Harry nearly cried as he clutched the letter. Vernon got them all out, getting them into the car, packing things for them all. He made sure the two had no letters before he got into the car with his family and the siblings and drove off. Lily-Anne leaned against Harry a little. Dudley looked scared of his father a little. Harry leaned against Lily too, getting comfortable as they were just leaving. All because of some letters. This family was really insane, was it not?

Vernon drove them for miles and hours. He brought them food on the way, making sure the siblings didn't have chance to escape though. He took them to a place and after a short boat ride they were on a small rock island. The house there wasn't very warm and only had 1 bedroom. Dudley got to have the sofa. Lily-Anne had slept most of the way, and even on the dusty floor was dozing. She hugged to Harry, not fully asleep. After all, soon he would be 11 and she 13. Harry shivered a little, but he somehow managed to get himself to sleep, this was a lot more uncomfortable than the closet.

* * *

Lily-Anne glanced at Dudley's watch, carefully drawing a cake in the dust with their names on it. When the watched beeped midnight she gently woke Harry. "Happy birthday Harry... Let's make a wish." she whispers, showing him the 'cake'.

Harry snorted, his eyes were slightly squinty, but he rubbed them and put his glasses on. "Hm?" he looked at the cake and then smiled. He then took a deep breath and 'blew the candles out'. Suddenly, the door thumped, making him jump. "Lily, wh-what was that?"

"I-I don't know... Go hide." she whispers to Harry. She stood up with a sneeze.

The door was banged on again and Dudley stood up. Vernon came down holding a shotgun. Harry muttered out a 'gesundheit' to her before hiding. What was happening? The door fell to the floor with a bang and Lily-Anne looked wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there? Ahh!" Vernon called out.

The figure came in, revealing it to be Hagrid. "Sorry 'bout tha'." he says, putting the door back up.

Petunia looked strongly overwhelmed. Harry looked at the figure too, he couldn't place it, but he felt he may had seen this man or creature before, but he said nothing.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon shouts, pointing the gun at Hagrid.

Hagrid glared at Vernon and bent the barrel of the gun to point up. "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune," he growls. He then turned to see Lily-Anne and Dudley. "Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! And Lily-Anne you look jus' like your mother!" Hagrid says happily.

Dudley gulped. "I-I-I'm not Harry..." he stutters.

Lily-Anne looked at the man with wide eyes. An unbidden memory playing across her mind.

"I- _I_ am..." The real Harry Potter came to show himself.

Petunia winced in alarm.

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya both. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself." He says handing Harry the cake he had made for the two children. "Words and all. Heh." He grins.

Lily-Anne looked with Harry. Dudley looked at the cake.

Harry looked grateful. "Thank you!" he said as he opened the cake, it was spelled crudely, but at least it was something, he then looked to his sister. "Look, Lily!"

Lily-Anne smiled gently. It wasn't the most professional but there was a nicer thought behind it. She looked at Hagrid.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, or your young woman turning thirteen, now is it?" Hagrid asks with a grin. All of the teachers and workers had been told why Lily-Anne was coming into the first year at thirteen instead of eleven. He sat down on the couch, took out an umbrella and pointed it at the empty fire with a couple of poofing noises two sparks flew out and started the fire.

The family gasped in shock of this kind-hearted, gentle giant of a stranger.

"E-Excuse me," Harry put the cake down, looking at this stranger. "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts... Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid tells them, then says. Even if they hadn't told them the age they would've said something about that right?

Lily-Anne frowned softly and shook her head. She then covered her nose and mouth and gave a sneeze. The fire was so warm though.

"No..." Harry physically said.

Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief, more of a place mat, that looked clean and handed it to Lily-Anne. "No? Blimey, kids, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" He asks them.

Lily-Anne moved a tiny bit closer with Harry, reveling in the warmth by the fire. She softly blew her nose with a thankful smile.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked. He really wondered and how did this man know who they were and their parents for that matter?

"You're a wizard, Harry... And your sister is a witch." Hagrid smiles.

Lily-Anne blinked. "We're... What?" She says, slowly, shocked and confused.

"A wizard and a witch...?" Harry added in slight shock, not expecting to hear that.

"A wizard and witch," Hagrid agreed, before continuing. "And thumping good'uns at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." he finished.

Lily-Anne blinked. "That can't be right..." she says softly, though her memories that were returning were telling her otherwise.

"We can't be a wizard and a witch," Harry thought that was unbelievable. "We're just Harry and Lily-Anne..." he then looked to his sister. "Aren't we?"

"Well, 'Just Harry and Lily-Anne', did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid asks. He then handed Harry the letter.

Lily-Anne looked unsure then her eyes widened at Hagrid's question. Her gaze focused on the letter once Hagrid gave it to her brother. Harry merely softened his expression, then looked to the letter.

"Ah." Hagrid says softly.

Dudley whimpered slightly.

"Read it, Harry." Lily-Anne says softly, hugging him in a sisterly way.

Harry blinked, he then adjusted his glasses and took a look at the letter to read aloud. "'Dear, Mr. and Miss Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'!" he was a little shocked to receive this kind of news. How long has this been told about?

Vernon came over slightly but stopped as he didn't dare cross by Hagrid. "They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in, we'd put an end to this rubbish!" He states.

Lily-Anne looked at their uncle and aunt. "You both knew... Knew and didn't tell us?!" She asks angrily, as loud as she could without coughing.

"Of course we knew," Petunia admitted, then looked a little angry and jealous. "My _perfect_ sister being who she was... Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter... 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was: A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two."

"Blown-Up?" Harry and Lily-Anne asked.

Harry then looked a bit angry that they were lied to about the fate of their long-lost parents. "Lily said they died in a car crash!"

"That's what I was told..." Lily-Anne whispers. She shivered slightly as the memory came.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?!" Hagrid asks annoyed and angry.

While everyone was distracted, Dudley snuck to the cake and took it to the back of the room, slowly opening it.

"We had to tell them something." Petunia shrugged it off like it wouldn't matter.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid argues.

Vernon was still concentrating on the fact about Hogwarts. "They'll not be going!" He says.

Hagrid glance over, smirking slightly. "Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop them, are you?" He scoffs.

Lily-Anne held onto Harry she stroked his hair.

"Muggle?" Harry asked, not familiar with that term.

"Non magic folk," Hagrid explains to Harry and Lily-Anne. "These children have had their names down ever since they were born! They'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." He states, proudly.

Vernon went over. "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" He shouts.

Hagrid stood quickly and whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Vernon. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me..." he says dangerously. He saw Dudley eating Potter's cake, and pointed the umbrella at his rear. A grey pig tail grew out of there.

Dudley screamed out, feeling the tail. "Ahh!" He screams running about.

Lily-Anne laughed softly, coughing a little behind the handkerchief too.

Harry had a laugh too, he then looked to Lily-Anne. "You all right?" he asked from the coughs.

"Yeah, just a cold." Lily-Anne says softly.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that," Hagrid told them before telling Lily-Anne. "Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic, and we'll get you some pepper-up potion."

"What's a pepper-up potion?" Harry asked.

"Good fer colds..." Hagrid says. He then checked his clock. "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" He tells them both, rebreaking the door and starting to head out.

Lily-Anne took Harry's hand and smiled. They could finally escape the Dursley's.

Harry looked back with a grin, then looked to Lily-Anne, and grinned to Hagrid. "We're coming."

* * *

Hagrid grinned and let them take shelter under his coat as he took them to the flying bike, ready to take them to London. Lily-Anne held onto her brother as soon as they flew. They were still under his coat for shelter so it was warm for them. Harry was very eager. This felt like a true adventure and they were going to be rid of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley for a change. They were walking as he was looking over the letter sent to him and Lily about this mysterious place called Hogwarts. "'All students must be equipped with one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad'..." he then looked curious about the school supplies list. "Can we find all of this in London?"

As it they were in London the next day, Hagrid grinned. "If you know where to go." he says, taking them into a pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

Lily-Anne looked around, her eyes wide, but looking tired a little. Harry noticed the club. Would they be allowed to go in? It appeared so when Hagrid walked them into the corner store. Hagrid kept the children close to him. He walked them inside. Lily-Anne looked at all the itches and wizards, looking amazed. Today, her hair was pin straight so it reached just below her shoulders. Music played as the trio went inside and people talked among themselves.

There was a man in rather early century clothing as he was drying one of his mugs behind the bar table. "Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume?" he smiled to the incoming visitors.

"No thanks, Tom," Hagrid smiled. "I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Lily-Anne here buy their school supplies."

Lily-Anne offered a timid smile.

"Bless my soul," Tom was a little surprised. "It's Lily-Anne and Harry Potter."

Everyone in the place suddenly grew silent, so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, until it got loud again, but not as much.

"Welcome back, Potters, welcome back." a man said, treating Lily and Harry like celebrities now.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. and Miss Potter," a witch gave her name. "I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last."

Lily-Anne looked surprised but quietly thanked the man. She then shook hands with Doris when it was offered to her.

A man in a purple turban came over slightly, looking a little nervous. "Harry a-and L-Lily-Anne P-Potter. C-Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you b-both." he says.

Hagrid smiled. "Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Lily-Anne, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." He says cheerfully.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Harry remembered his manners, taking his hand out to be shaken.

Lily-Anne gently smiled at Harry. He was such a polite boy.

"F-Fearfully fascinating subject. N-Not that you need it, e-eh, Potters? Heheh." Quirell says nervously, actually holding his hands out of the way.

Lily-Anne offered a small wave. "Goodbye." she says softly.

Hagrid saw Quirell was uncomfortable. "Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh," he says, with a small laugh at the end. He then took them both out into the small area where old barrels were put. There was a brick wall they now faced. "See, kids, you're famous!" He smiles.

"But why are we famous, Hagrid?" Harry asked as soon as they were out. "All of those people back there... How did they know who we were?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry," Hagrid says. He then tapped the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shifted and opened up to reveal a hidden, busy street. "Welcome, Harry and Lily-Anne, to Diagon Alley." he shows them.

Lily-Anne looked amazed. She took Harry's hand though. There were a bunch of boys crowding around what appeared to be a shiny broom and they were treating it like a brand new toy they couldn't wait to play with.

"It's a world-class racing broom!" a boy exclaimed cheerfully. "Look at it, it's the Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model."

Harry looked to his sister. "I don't think we can afford that... Even if we put the money we have together."

Lily-Anne nodded. She then looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money." She says.

Hagrid pointed to a big building that had the name 'Gringotts'. "Well there's your money, Lily-Anne... Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." He informs. He took them inside.

They were going into a bank now. There were tiny creatures that seemed to work there.

Harry looked curious and only slightly disgusted. "Uh, what exactly _are_ those things?

Lily-Anne looked at them, amazed. She found them fascinating.

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Hagrid tells the two.

Harry and Lily-Anne did as told as the goblins didn't pay attention to them yet. Lily-Anne kept Harry close to her at Hagrid's saying. She however was curious.

Hagrid took them to a desk with a goblin working on it. He cleared his throat "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Lily-Anne Potter wish to make a withdrawal." he says.

The goblin looked at them. "For both of them?"

"Yes..." Hagrid says.

Lily-Anne looked up at the goblin.

"And do the Potters have the key?" the goblin then asked.

Harry pulled a questionable face, unsure how to respond.

Hagrid then realized. "Oh. Wait a minute... Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil," He grins, holding the key. He then handed a letter to the Goblin. "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." he says secretive, though the Goblin would know.

Lily-Anne offered a small, but kind smile to the Goblin. Harry looked curious, but said nothing.

"Very well." the goblin said, taking the key.

* * *

Soon, they were zooming along to the vaults, another Goblin with them. Lily-Anne closed her eyes as at the speed they were going her hair was fluttering behind her. The Goblin was called Griphook.

"Vault 687," the goblin requested. "Lamp, please..."

Hagrid passed him the lamp as they all got out. Lily-Anne looked at the big door that was in front of them. Griphook then went to unlock the vault as instructed. Due to being minors, Harry and Lily-Anne would have to share one. Once it was unlocked, Harry and Lily-Anne looked in shock and amazement. They never would think of this true and possible for them to be destined to see such a fate for them.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid asks the two.

The vault was filled with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, and each got a small bag to put some in by Hagrid. Lily-Anne took the amount Hagrid told them to, plus the little extra he suggested too. She didn't take too much though.

"Vault 713." Griphook then said as they collected the riches.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry wondered out loud.

Hagrid looked down at the children. "Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." he informs, only saying Harry's name because he was the one who asked.

Lily-Anne had her and Harry's vault key in her little bag.

"Stand back." Griphook lightly told them.

Hagrid stepped back with Harry and Lily-Anne. Once the door was open he rushed in and grabbed the thing in there. He then stowed it safely in his inner coat pocket. "Best not mention this to anyone." he tells the children.

Lily-Anne nodded, she was feeling tired again... Stupid cold. Harry gave his nod.

* * *

They all headed back to the surface and left the bank. They went and brought many of the items they needed, which were sent back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would be staying the night. Hagrid had got Lily-Anne a 'pepper-up' potion that cured her cold. Lily-Anne seemed a little more happier than before.

Harry had almost everything, except for one thing. "We still need wands."

"Wands? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." Hagrid tells the two.

Lily-Anne took Harry inside, seeing shelves of wands but no people. "Hello?" She calls out softly, looking around.

"Hello...?" Harry looked around.

A man appeared on a ladder and looked at Harry and Lily-Anne and smiled. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Miss Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands..." he says. He didn't seem to care Lily-Anne was thirteen and not eleven. Dumbledore had warned him, knowing Hagrid would take the children there. He picked out two wands and handed the one he had chosen for each to each child. "Ah. Here we are." He tells them.

Lily-Anne took hers and gave it a small wave. A few things fell off the shelves. Harry smiled as he took his. He was expecting it to do all sorts of things he had seen fairies in fiction do, but it just stood there, doing nothing.

"Well, give it a wave like your sister did." Ollivander says, taking the one off Lily-Anne, not the right wand for her.

Lily-Anne watched Harry. Harry nodded, he then tried to give it a wave to a vase, which blew it apart, making him cringe slightly. Shelves came crashing down.

"Obviously not..." Olivander says, coming up with two new wands. "Try these." he says, handing them one each.

Lily-Anne took hers and gave it a wave. Her eyes widened as quite a few of the wands went flying. She quickly put that one down. Harry hummed as he tried out this new wand.

"No, no definitely not," Ollivander says about those two wands. He went to the back and hummed. "Hmm... I wonder..." he mumbles. He came over with two boxes. He handed them both a wand, coming out from behind his desk to do so.

When Lily-Anne's hand touched the wand, she was given her hair fluttered in a sudden breeze as a small swirl of glittering wind surrounded her before it faded. Harry seemed to slightly glow with the wand he had.

Ollivander watched the wands' reactions to the children. "Curious, very curious..." he muses.

Lily-Anne looked at him. "Excuse me..." she starts, sounding polite though.

"Sorry... But, what's curious?" Harry glanced, unsure what Ollivander meant by that.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. and Miss Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, Harry, gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar..." Ollivander says, pointing to Harry's scar. He then looked at Lily-Anne. "And it's curious that even with the beast that your wand's core has essence of it gave a light response... And the fact your scar is the shape of it." he then adds.

Lily-Anne's eyes widened and she put her hand on her shoulder. Harry felt like he was in a lot of shock. He was overwhelmed today, yes, he was happier, but it was still a lot to take in.

Lily-Anne shook off her own shock and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Who owned the wand?" She asks.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you both. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... Terrible, yes, but great and ypur wand is the only one with that core essence." Ollivander tells them, he then went off.

Hagrid knocked on the window. "Harry! Lily-Anne! Happy Birthday!" He shouts throughbthe window, showing two cages. One with an owl and one with an angry looking yellow fluffy bird.

"Wow..." Harry was amazed with the owl.

Both paid for their wands then went out to meet Hagrid.

Hagrid handed Harry the owl and Lily-Anne the bird. "The owl is called Hedwig, and the fluffy bird is a Fwooper that ya can choose the name for." he tells the kids. He also handed Lily-Anne a bit of parchment.

Lily-Anne looked at the grumpy looking bird and then at the parchment. The parchment mentioned it was a temporary permit to have the bird.

"What are you going to name your bird, Lily?" Harry asked as he was getting adjusted with Hedwig.

Lily-Anne looked at him. She gave a thought a moment. "I think I'll call him... Ashe... Yeah, Ashe." she says softly smiling when the bird ruffled his feathers proudly.

Hagrid grinned.

"Ashe the Fwooper..." Harry chuckled, saying the species name sounded funny to him. He then looked a little sorrowful and curious. If their parents didn't die in a car crash and they blew up, then who did it?

Lily-Anne put her spare arm around her brother. She hugged him.

* * *

Hagrid took them back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could rest up before supper. They were given soup, Harry did eat it, but he seemed to be bothered by something.

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." Hagrid asks and informs.

Lily-Anne was idly playing with her soup, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Harry decided to finally talk about what was on his mind. "He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave us this... You know, Hagrid, I know you do... I doubt that Lily would even remember..." he mentioned since Lily was about two years older than him.

Hagrid sighed softly. "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-... His name was V-..." he starts, but was struggling with the name.

Lily-Anne was listening, but mostly lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested, seeing Hagrid was hesitant to say the person's name.

"No, I can't spell it... All right... His name was Voldemort." Hagrid tells them quietly.

Lily-Anne whimpered softly at the mention of his name.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, before being hushed.

Hagrid shushed them. "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em." Hagrid says.

The Potters' mother, Lily, screamed as she was killed by Voldemort's wand. Lily-Anne found herself rembering this.

"Nobody... Not one. Except you and Lily-Anne." Hagrid then continued.

Harry listened to everything he said, he also couldn't help but notice that their mother had the same name as Lily. He then looked a little alarmed about the last bit of the story, his face slowly paled. "Us...? Voldemort tried to kill us...?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that. As that snake mark is..." Hagrid tells them.

"What happened to Vo-... To You-Know-Who?" Lily-Anne asks, her face worried.

Hagrid looked at them both. "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you're both famous... That's why everbody knows your names... You're the children who lived" he says.

Harry was surprised, this was a very huge turn of events. He was very sad that this had to happen to their long-lost mother... He also became curious of the place they would go to school to from now on. "How soon until we go to Hogwarts?" he asked. "And how do we get there?"

"We'll be going to get you to your train tomorrow." he tells them both.

Lily-Anne nodded softly.

"All right..." Harry took a deep breath and tried to absorb this in his head. "I-I think I'm ready..."

Lily-Anne hugged Harry. "Just think... We don't have to go back there for a while." she smiles, pushing down her worry and nerves.

Hagrid checked the time. "Bedtime you two." he smiles.

Harry smiled in the hug, he then agreed with Hagrid. Plus, they might be up earlier than he would like. He was both very nervous and excited about going to Hogwarts. Maybe for once, they could finally belong with other people who are more like them.

Hagrid showed Lily-Anne and Harry to their room. "I'll get you both up in time tomorrow." he smiles.

Lily-Anne hugged the man. "Thank you, Hagrid." she says softly, smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Harry added.

Hagrid patted her back, then pointed to his room. "I'll be stayin' there for the night if you need me." he tells the kids. He then went off to his room.

Lily-Anne went to the bed in her and Harry's room. "Let's get some sleep, Harry." she says softly.

Harry suddenly yawned, but he cupped his mouth when he did. "All right... Good night, Hagrid."

Lily-Anne headed to bed in their room. She had a new nightgown and a set of clothes that Doris Crockford had sent for the girl.

* * *

Harry got himself all ready for bed, he was wondering what his new school would be like. "Lily... Do you think we'll like our new school?"

"Will be better than your school and my home-schooling." Lily-Anne says softly.

"Plus there'll be more people..." Harry said as he got himself comfortable.

Lily-Anne nodded and came out from behind a screen to show she was in the nightgown, her hair in two plaits. She climbed into bed and hugged her brother. After all, this was new to them and any children would be overwhelmed. Harry yawned very heavily and he murmured out a 'good night' before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, they were woken early by Hagrid, and after getting dressed and having breakfast they all headed to the train station. Lily-Anne helping Harry push a trolley with their trunks and pets.

Hagrid looked at a person staring at him. "What're you looking at?" He grumbles. He then looked at his watch. "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Harry, Lily-Anne, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his... Well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets... Stick to them, you two; that's very important. Stick to your tickets." Hagrid tells them handing them their two golden colored tickets.

Harry looked to his ticket 'sticking to it'. "Platform 3/4?" he looked to the large, bearded man. "There must be a mistake... Mine says Platform 3/4... There's no such thing, is there...?" he was perplexed about this now.

Lily-Anne looked up too, but there was no Hagrid. She blinked. "Uh... Let's go find a ticket man." she suggests softly.

A man rushed by as the two Potter siblings were walking. "Sorry." he quickly apologized before going off.

Harry saw a train master. "There's one, Lily!" he called.

The train master was talking to a woman and child, giving them directions.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Lily-Anne says, trying to get his attention.

The train master gave the woman and child directions. "Right on your left, ma'am." He tells the woman. He was about to turn away then.

"Excuse us, sir," Harry came up to the train master. "Can you tell us where we might find Platform 3/4?"

"9¾? Think you're being funny, do ya?" The train master asks, sounding annoyed. He then walked off.

Lily-Anne looked mildly disgusted. The man didn't have to be so rude.

"Now what do we do?" Harry sighed.

There was a family coming, pushing carts. There were the parents and what appeared to be four boys. A lot of them seemed to have red hair.

"It's the same year after year," The woman says. "Always packed with Muggles, of course."

Lily-Anne made a quick count, a mother, four boys and a little girl. She helped Harry push the trolley after them.

That caught Harry's attention, there was that word again. "Muggles?"

Lily-Anne followed with her brother.

* * *

"Come on. Platform 9¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." The woman tells the eldest boy in the group.

A tall boy with red hair, presumably Percy nodded, and disappeared right after throwing himself into a brick wall.

Harry's eyes widened. "L-Lily... Did you see that?"

"Fred, you next." The woman says to one of the twin boys.

George, pretending to be Fred, answered his mother. "He's not Fred, I am!" He says, sounding annoyed to be mistaken.

Lily-Anne nodded softly, also surprised.

Harry shook his head at the twins confusing their mother. "Do you think they might know?" he asked Lily.

"Yeah, they should..." Lily-Anne says softly. She then went forwards before the woman could say to the boy who looked Harry's age. "Excuse me! C-Could you tell us how to-" she trails off.

The woman was silent a moment but then smiled and realized they were new. "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well" she says as the last red haired boy smiled. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous" she informs them.

The young girl smiled at them. "Good luck." she tells them.

Harry looked a little nervous. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he ran into the wall. Lily-Anne joined him with the trolley. She closed her eyes too. She looked around in awe.

* * *

Harry looked relieved and looked around. Everything just seemed so whimsical and majestic. There was a red train with a bunch of people crowding as the train whistle blew. "Looks like it's time to go..." he said to Lily-Anne.

Lily-Anne nodded. They went to find a compartment as the train staff would sort out their luggage. They had to keep their pets on them. Her cheeks blushed slightly as many people were in slight awe over her Fwooper.

* * *

Soon, they made it to a compartment that was empty. Harry was wondering where they had to be going, but he went aboard with his sister. There appeared to be one of the Weasely boys going along as well, but Harry couldn't figure out which one this one was. Lily-Anne sat inside the empty compartment with her brother. She then looked out of the window, smiling.

The youngest Weasley boy came to the compartment a little later. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full..." the boy asks, holding his pet rat in his hands. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose.

Harry blinked at him, he couldn't miss a chance and opportunity into making a new friend, so he allowed this boy to sit. "No... Not at all." he said, as friendly and social as he could.

The boy glanced at Lily-Anne.

Lily-Anne turned a little, smiling. "Sure." she says, kindly.

The boy came in and sat down opposite Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." he tells them both.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister, Lily-Anne, or Lily sometimes." the other boy introduced.

"Hi." Lily-Anne smiled.

"S-So, it's true?! I mean, do you both really have the... The..." Ron asks them, his mouth-dropping open before he asked kinda sheepishly.

Harry glanced at him, still not used to this celebrity-like lifestyle he now lead. "T-The what?"

Ron leaned in. "The scar and tattoo..." he whispers.

Lily-Anne smiled and moved her neckline a bit to reveal a little of the snake-like tattoo, quickly covering it up.

"Oh... Yeah..." Harry shrugged it off like was nothing special, but he lifted his hair to show Ron.

A woman was coming by with a trolley of sweets for the passengers.

"Wicked." Ron grins.

Lily-Anne looked at the woman, smiling.

"Anything off the trolley, my dears?" the woman offered.

"No, thanks, I'm all set..." Ron says, kinda feeling unhappy he couldn't buy any sweets.

Lily-Anne pulled out some money. "We'll take the lot." she says softly.

Harry was surprised with Lily-Anne, but there was no way to pass on that offer. A rat was coming out as they were getting their treats from the trolley they were able to afford. Lily-Anne was feeding Ashe some of her Pumpkin Pastie. She talked softly to him. Ron looked at Lily-Anne then Harry, eating a sweet. The rat climbed up to Ron's head, indicating that the rat was Ron's pet and not a stowaway pest.

Harry noticed something that he found odd. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

Lily-Anne smiled.

"They mean every flavor!" Ron explains. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!"

Harry wasn't so sure about this and he took the bean he was chewing out of his mouth, slightly disturbed. He then noticed and picked up a colorful package. "Erm... These aren't REAL chocolate frogs, are they?"

"It's only a spell," Ron tells them. "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself."

Lily-Anne pet her Fwooper through the bars. Suddenly, a frog appeared. The frog let out a croak and went to the window, seeming to suddenly disappear before their eyes.

"Oh, that's rotten luck," Ron says, sitting back. "They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

Lily-Anne looked over at her brother and his new friend.

Harry took a look at what he had. "Hey, I got Dumbledore!"

"I got about six of him." Ron informs.

Lily-Anne helped herself to a color-changing lollipop.

Harry really liked Ron so far, he then noticed something missing. "Hey, he's gone!"

Ron looked at Harry, not being mean but forgetting he didn't know their pictures moved, "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" He asks. He then showed his rat after it squeaked. "This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?" He asks the siblings, lifting him up slightly.

Lily-Anne looked over. "I like him." she smiled.

Scabbers squeaked to them, as if to say hello to them.

"Just a bit..." Harry wasn't really sure how to answer to that.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asks them.

Lily-Anne nodded. "Sure." she smiles.

Ashe ruffled his feathers up.

"Yeah!" Harry happily agreed.

* * *

There was a girl who came on board with slightly bushy brown hair, she seemed to either be lost or looking for someone. She saw Harry, Ron, and Lily-Anne and decided to ask them for help.

"Ahem. Sun-" Ron starts, clearing his throat first.

Lily-Anne looked at the girl as she petted Ashe. She didn't want to be rude but had to alert the boys while seeing what the girl needed. "Can we help you?" She asks her, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, but has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked, sounding urgent. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

Harry shook his head.

"No." Ron says.

Lily-Anne shook her head. "I'll keep an eye out for it though." she tells the girl.

The girl nodded, then noticed something that caught her interest. "Oh, are you doing magic?" she smiled. "Let's see then."

Ron looked at her then shrugged and cleared his throat again. "Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He chants. It merely zapped Scabbers.

Lily-Anne looked over, seeing the rat looked okay. She then smiled at the girl. Nothing happened to Scabbers, he looked completely uninfected.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked as she came closer to the small group. "Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me."

Ron looked at Hermione. Lily-Anne blinked at the girl. She was a tiny bit rude.

The girl took out her wand to recite the spell. "For example... 'Oculus Reparo'." she annoucned before the magic fixed up Harry's glasses, tensing him up.

Harry took them off, a little shocked at the transformation.

"That's better, isn't it?" the girl smiled, then recognized the siblings. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry and Lily-Anne Potter! I'm Hermione Granger..." she then noticed Ron. "And you are...?"

Ron was eating, however he looked at her. "I'm... Ron Weasley." he says.

Lily-Anne blushed as the girl said that. She bit her lip.

"Pleasure," Hermione smiled, but then looked alert. "You guys better change into your robes, I expect we'll be there soon," she then got close to Ron, unable to ignore this. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she pointed. "Just there..."

Ron rubbed it, looking disgruntled. Lily-Anne thanked the girl quietly for the advice. She then got her uniform out and then wondered what to do... She wouldn't change in front of the boys.

"Would you like some privacy?" Hermione asked, offering to help Lily since they were both girls.

"Do you mind showing me where I can change?" Lily-Anne asks Hermione, politely.

"There's a separate room... Come with me." Hermione led the way to the door.

Lily-Anne smiled and followed her. "Thank you." she smiles.

* * *

Hermione helped Lily out a little with getting in and ready. "I hope you and your brother enjoy the school, Miss Potter..."

"I hope so too, and I hope you enjoy it too," The older girl smiles. "How old are you?" She asks softly, as she changed into her uniform.

"Just turned eleven." Hermione answered with a smile, making sure not to watch Lily change so it wouldn't be awkward for either of them.

"Oh... So girls who are eleven go... I'm thirteen, why am I only just getting accepted now?" Lily-Anne asks, worried. She did look eleven, sure, but that wasn't her fault.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe they wanted you to be able to go _with_ your brother?"

Lily-Anne thought a moment then relaxed. "Yeah, that is probably it," she smiles. She finished dressing and folded her clothes. She then gave Hermione a hug. "Thank you." she smiles.

Hermione smiled and hugged the older girl back. "You're welcome... Shall I call you 'Lily'?" she asked with permission, she was like almost everybody else to Harry or Lily, but wasn't as obsessed with meeting or knowing them like almost everybody else they had met so far on this journey.

"Yeah, or Lily-Anne... I don't mind which," she smiles. She then looked a little nervous. "I-I've never had a real friend other than Harry and the animals... Would you... Be my friend?" She asks softly.

"Oh... I would like that very much... Lily..." Hermione said, truly sincere and delighted. "As long as you don't mind hanging around a little kid like me..."

"I don't mind, and you're the same age as my brother... I don't mind at all what age you are." Lily-Anne smiles.

Hermione chuckled with a smile, looking up at the older girl. "Thank you."

"If I do do anything wrong... Don't get mad, please just tell me what I did wrong..." Lily-Anne tells her, getting slightly more serious, after all, like she admitted, other than animals and Harry, she had never had any friends before.

"I will..." Hermione promised. "Don't worry about it... The first few days are always rough in a new school... Especially one like Hogwarts... I just studied all I could before I came for the ride."

Lily-Anne smiled. "Wow, you're smart to do that... I would have done the same had I not learned about it only yesterday..." she informs, softly.

"I'm a fast learner... Maybe I could teach you?" Hermione offered with a sheepish shrug.

Lily-Anne smiled and hugged the girl again. "I'd like that." she says.

Hermione smiled, hugging Lily back, she felt a big sister bond with the girl, even if they weren't sisters.

"Now... How about you help me about Hogwarts and I'll do your hair?" Lily-Anne suggests, smiling.

"M-My hair...?" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Lily-Anne nodded. "I love your hair and I want to style it." she smiles.

Hermione chuckled sheepishly. "Well... Okay... Just nothing too girly."

Lily-Anne nodded. She started to style Hermione's hair as the girl told her what she knew about Hogwarts. Hermione smiled, she had some questions and comments, she was curious herself and shared of what she knew. She even mentioned how she found out she was a witch not too long ago and she had a birthday coming up this month.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, the train pulled into the station. It was now night time.

Hagrid walked up the platform a little. "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" He shouts.

Lily-Anne was back with her brother and Ron, mostly just for her brother's sake. She had given Hermione a nice plait and had spent most time on the train with her. She was glad Harry had made a friend, hoping he was happy for her too. Harry was walking with Ron, Hermione, and Lily-Anne, anxious to get started. Hermione smiled at her new do and smiled to Lily as a sign of thanks.

"Hi, Hagrid." Lily-Anne greets the half giant. She linked arms with Hermione.

"Hello, Lily-Anne... Harry" Hagrid greets them, smiling. They were the only two he knew personally after all.

Ron looked amazed. Harry smiled with Lily. Hermione wasn't really sure what to say.

"Whoa~" Ron exclaims in awe.

Hagrid looked over the group of first years. "Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." he tells them, and led them to the boats.

Lily-Anne smiled at Hermione, quietly telling her about Hagrid. There were boats in the lake and a huge castle was in view, making anyone who saw it, look in awe. Lily-Anne, Harry, Ron and another boy were in a boat together, Hagrid having made it that way, not meaning to split the two girls, but it ending up like that.

"Wicked." Ron gasps.

Everyone got into their designated boats.

* * *

On a higher level, there was a familiar witchy woman, but not nasty, waiting up for them. She was rapping her fingers against a stone wall, rather impatiently. Once she saw the newcomers, she came to greet and welcome them to their new lives in this school. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she introduced. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

There was a scared looking boy who looked to sea his toad escaped. "Trevor!"

The witchy woman stared at him for speaking out turn. Lily-Anne smiled a tiny bit at the boy, to offer comfort. This boy was obviously Neville, the one who lost his toad. Ron was kind of scared of Professor McGonagall, she looked and sounded so strict.

"Sorry..." the boy moaned quietly.

Lily-Anne smiled a tiny bit at the boy, to offer comfort. This boy was obviously Neville, the one who lost his toad. Ron was kind of scared of Professor McGonagall, she looked and sounded so strict.

The woman gave a nod. "The sorting ceremony will be hold momentarily." she told the students before leaving.

Lily-Anne looked at her brother. "This is so nerve-wracking, isn't it?" She asks him quietly. She didn't notice two burly looking boys with a blonde boy coming towards them until the one of the burly ones bumped her 'accidentally'.

Ron looked at the boys. He frowned, it was not polite to bump into a girl. Harry nodded, shaking a little bit. He then noticed a rather evil-looking boy who looked like a child villain.

Lily-Anne almost stumbled over from the bump. "Hey." she frowns at the one who bumped her.

He just smirked, kind of dumbly. Ron helped by steadying her. His new friend's sister also his friend. Hermione glared at the boy, she may not had known him but so far, she didn't like him. Lily-Anne quietly thanked Ron.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry and Lily-Anne Potter have come to Hogwarts..." The boy starts. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he says, nodding to the two thug-like boys, "and I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered at his name.

Draco narrowed his eyes disdainfully. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He informs, extending his hand to Harry first.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Hary said, rather sharply.

Draco glared then turned his attention to Lily-Anne, adding a charming smile.

Lily-Anne looked at him, then his hand, then him again. "Sorry, but no." she frowns.

The boy who bumped her looked ready to do something again. The woman came behind Draco and hit him on the shoulder with paper and shooed him away. Draco gave a glare to the Potters then went off with his Lackeys. Crabbe bumped her as they returned to where they had been. Lily-Anne almost fell again but managed to steady herself.

Professor McGongall looked to the students. "We're ready for you now." she declared, summoning the new students for where they will stay in their stay in Hogwarts. She then led the students to a large hallway to go into a room of where they will be destined to stay in and bring victory to their future friends and classmates. There were four long tables and there appeared to be more students there.

Hermione looked up and saw that there appeared to be no ceiling. "It's not real..." she murmured as she was on Lily's side.

"I remember," The older girl smiles "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky, like you read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Lily-Anne says quietly, squeezing her friend's hand before letting go again.

Professor Dumbledore sat, watching.

"Really?" Hermione was surprised at what she knew. "I think I read that... I can't really remember."

McGongall waited until everyone came in to have their seats. Once they were, she spoke again, mostly about the man that was in the room with her. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch..." he says signalling to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes, "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And as you will find out one of our first years is older than the others, the reason is important, which is all the information I can give on the subject... Thank you." he then finishes, sitting back down.

Lily-Anne blushed slightly, glad he hadn't actually mentioned her name.

* * *

A few students glanced to Lily-Anne, wondering if she was the student to be older, but they kept their eyes forward.

"When I call your name, you will come forth," McGongall instructed sharply. "I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses..." she then looked to the students and called the first new one. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione gulped and shook in her seat a little, she tried to soothe herself before going up, she was incredibly nervous.

"Mental, that one..." Ron mutters.

Lily-Anne nudged him and smiled encouraging to Hermione. Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron's comment. Hermione took her seat, a little nervous as the sorting hat was placed on her head in front of everybody. Lily-Anne gave a tiny frown to Harry. She then gave a soft clap for Hermione when the hat announced her house.

The hat was murmuring so only Hermione could hear until the last word. "Ah, right then... Hmm... Right. Okay... Gryffindor!" It murmurs then shouts.

Ron watched her. George clapped. Hermione jumped off with a smile as everyone cheered for her and she went back to her seat with her new friends.

"Draco Malfory." McGongall called for the next 'victim'.

Draco sauntered up proudly. He sat on the school, merely for a second.

The hat looked displeased, not even touching more than one hair. "Slytherin!" It exclaims.

Draco went off to his new house. Lily-Anne held a calm look, clapping merely for politeness.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispers to the siblings.

Harry looked a little nervous now.

"Susan Bones." McGrongall commanded.

A small red-headed girl came up to have her turn. Harry looked around, looking at the many faces of Hogwarts and saw a deathly pale man with a bush of black hair, when he shared contact with this man, his scar suddenly started to hurt, making him wince and grunt slightly. He put his hand on his forehead, feeling an instant sharp pain. Lily-Anne looked at her brother and followed his gaze. She winced, looking more to Quirell, unknowingly.

"Harry, Lily-Anne, what is it?" Ron asks quietly.

"N-Nothing... We're fine..." Harry said, trying not to worry Ron.

Lily-Anne nodded and then turned back to the front. She held her shoulder lightly.

"Let's see... I know... Hufflepuff!" The hat announces.

The girl known as Susan Bones left, satisfied with her new house.

"Ronald Weasely." McGrongall then announced.

Ron gulped and went up. He sat down.

The hat was put on his head. "Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" The hat says.

Ron sighed relieved and went to sit with his family at the Gryffindor table. Everybody cheered for Ron, sounds like Gryffindor was a good sign.

"Lily-Anne Potter." McGongall called for the firstborn Potter sibling.

Dumbledore leaned in slightly.

Lily-Anne gulped softly and went up to the stool, aware of the eyes on her. She sat on the stool and steeled her nerves.

As soon as the hat was on her head she heard it talking in her mind. _'Great kindness... Quite smart too... And loads of bravery. Where to put you... Hmm... Slytherin would help you on your way, so much like your mother and father though... I think it better be...'_ it says mostly in her mind. "Gryffindor!" It shouts out.

Lily-Anne jumped down and walked to the table, offering a soft smile to her brother. She blushed at all the clapping. Including Dumbledore's proper clapping. Harry was very proud for his sister, his celebration with her was cut short once he was called right after. Probably because Lily was his sister and he was the younger and next one, so he went up.

"Congratulations, Lily." Hermione whispered to Lily-Anne.

Lily-Anne smiled gently at her friend. She then looked towards her brother, taking Hermione's hand, and the person next to her's hand.

The hat hummed. "Hmm... Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The hat muses.

"Not Slytherin..." Harry whispered to himself in fear. "Not Slytherin..."

Hermione smiled, feeling she and Lily would become like sisters and best friends.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" The hat asks as Harry whispered again. It then continued. "Well, if you're sure... Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" It exclaims.

Lily-Anne smiled happily, squeezing the two's hands. George noticed and winked to his brother. Everybody cheered wildly like this was the best thing to have happened. Harry felt very relieved and he happily went to the Gryffindor table, that went a lot better than he expected. Fred seemed to blush slightly when Lily held his hand, but he cheered with the others about having the Potters in their house.

"We got the Potters!" George grins.

Lily-Anne noticed she had Fred's hand. She smiled slightly, then let go to hug her brother but still held Hermione's. Ron grinned at his friend. Harry went to sit down, he smiled a little bashfully.

McGongall dinged on a cup. "Your attention please..." she called to settle down the cheering and chit-chat.

Everybody settled down and looked up at the Head table.

"Let the feast... Begin." Dumbledore announces.

Lily-Anne gasped as the plates on the table suddenly filled with food. Ron looked starving. It was surprising to Harry and Lily when food magically appeared.

* * *

"Wow..." Harry whispered in awestruck.

Draco look at all the food, raised his eyebrows and dug in. Ron started to stuff his face. Lily-Anne helped herself to a little, hoping it wouldn't just disappear the moment she tried some.

A small Irish boy, Seamus, looked between Neville and a boy called Dean Thomas. "I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." he grins.

Harry blinked, but didn't say anything to sound rude, he was sitting next to a student, who also was related to Ron, known as Percy as he noticed the pale man with black hair again. "Say, Percy," he whispered slightly. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"

Lily-Anne ate neatly but quickly. Before Harry could remember Petunia had played a horrid game, but she hadn't told anyone.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy says.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled to Lily-Anne as she helped herself to some nourishment. Lily-Anne had finished even before Hermione had finished her first bite.

"Why are you eating like that? It won't disappear on you." George asks, then says quietly.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." Percy says.

Ron was about to help himself to another chicken wing but had to drop it with a yelp of fear. "Ahh!" He yelps.

Harry absorbed the information Percy gave him.

"Goodness, you were hungry!" Hermione was surprised, but trying not to be rude with Lily's eating habits.

Lily-Anne blushed, the plate she had made herself was small. "I... I was." she mutters softly, not ready to give the real reason yet.

"Hello, how are you?" Someone popped out, surprising Ron. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

George planned to get it out of her, with Fred. Many ghosts came out and floated around.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asks politely.

Hermione smiled to her still.

"Dismal," Nicholas replied. "Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." he got ready to leave.

Lily-Anne smiled back.

"Fred, we're going to have to find out..." George whispers.

Ron however stopped Nicholas. "Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He exclaims.

"Find out what?" Fred whispered, seeming to not had really paid attention.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." 'Nick' informed.

"Nearly Headless?" Hermione looked puzzled. "How can you be 'nearly' headless?"

"Like this." Nick said before demonstrating to pull his head as his head was hanging by a thread.

Lily-Anne looked at Nick. She gave a small smile, that was cool... She'd never seen a ghost before.

"Ahh!" Ron gasps, sounding scared.

"Why our Miss Potter eats funny." George says. He wanted to try and help get the two together.

"She must be hungry..." Fred said like it was probably obvious.

Hermione was more of disgusted than scared.

"She reacted funny when Hermione mentioned that." George whispers.

Lily-Anne looked at Nick, smiled, then looked at Harry to check he was okay.

"I thought the Potters would be rewarded feasts all the time." Fred whispered back.

Harry was fine, that was just shockingly sick.

George looked at his brother. "Well, I think our new mission is to find out." he whispers.

Lily-Anne smiled softly. She then got one small cupcake for her dessert. Fred nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled as she finished her food and wiped her mouth. "That has to be the most scrumptious meal I've had."

George grinned.

Lily-Anne nodded, finishing her cake. "Sure beats bread and cheese." she says softly but happily.

"That's _all_ you got to eat?" Hermione frowned about that.

George blinked. Lily-Anne blushed slightly and looked down. She looked nervous. Hermione saw her plate and decided to let Lily have a little more.

Lily-Anne shook her head, but hugged the girl. She offered a soft smile. "I'm full now... But thank you." she says softly.

"I'm glad..." Hermione smiled, hugging back.

Lily-Anne smiled.

* * *

Soon, the children were all done and Dumbledore sent them off to bed.

Percy led the first years first. "Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." he says, leading them to the staircases.

Everybody followed as they looked around on their way.

"Seamus, the picture is moving!" Neville gasped in fear at what they saw.

"Look at that one, Harry!" Ron grins.

Lily-Anne had her arm linked with Hermione's. She smiled at the pictures.

Harry looked, then had a teasing smirk. "I think she fancies you."

"Oh, look!" a girl called. "Look! Who's that girl?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts." a man in a portrait says.

"Who's that?" the girl wondered.

Hermione stayed close to Lily, she hoped they would become roommates since they already became close friends. Lily-Anne had her arm linked with Hermione's. Soon they all came to the Portrait of a Fat Lady in pink.

"Password?" She asks.

"Caput Draconis." Percy states.

The woman nodded and the painting opened to reveal a gape in the wall.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." Percy then continues.

"Oh, wow..." the girl who was with the group followed, feeling amazed every minute she spent in Hogwarts.

Percy turned to them all once inside. The common room was warm and had a fire place, a few sofas and tables and a notice board. There was an opening with stairs spiraling up. "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." he tells them all. He then went off to do what he needed to.

Lily-Anne looked around, still by Hermione. "Wow, it looks great here." she smiles.

"This looks like something out of a fantasy book," Hermione smiled in admiration as she went to the right with Lily and the other girls. "Only... It's all true..."

"Yes..." Lily-Anne smiled. She gasped as they reached the room, it looked great. She then quickly ran back to say good night to Harry and Ron and then returned to the girls' dormitory.

Harry got himself settled with Ron, it looked like they were roommates. Seamus, Dean and Neville were also sharing the dormitory with the boys. Lily-Anne looked at Hermione with a bright smile. She hoped that tonight she wouldn't get quizzed, but was too excited to sleep.

Hermione got herself comfortable. "What do you think tomorrow will be like?"

"Full of lessons?" Lily-Anne smiled. She got into her nightgown and jumped on her bed, lying down.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, probably... Though hopefully no trigonometry."

"What's that?" Lily-Anne asks.

" _Really_ complicated and frustrating math." Hermione replied.

"Oh," Lily-Anne says softly. She smiled at her friend. "Hey, Hermione... If I end up still being asleep when you get up... Can you wake me?" She asks, not wanting to miss breakfast and be late, that was if they got breakfast.

"I'll try my best." Hermione promised.

Lily-Anne smiled and slid under her covers. "Night 'Mione." she says softly, blowing out the bedside candle.

Hermione giggled at her new nickname once she got settled to get some sleep. "Night, Lily..."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lily-Anne was up before Hermione, got showered and dressed before she went and woke up the girl. Luckily, it was now time to get up normally. "'Mione..." she says softly, shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Hermione was still slightly asleep, but she turned in her bed when Lily shook her slightly awake.

"Time to wake up, Mr. Sun wants to say hello~" Lily-Anne says, smiling.

"Mm..." Hermione mumbled, but she sat up in the bed, her hair now wild and untamed as she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry for not waking you, Lily..." she gasped as she realized what she promised Lily before they both went to bed.

"It's okay... I was up already," The older girl says softly. She smiled a little. "Get showered and dressed and I'll do your hair." she says.

Hermione mumbled and hummed as she got herself up and ready to start the day. Their first day of class in the Hogwarts school where they would learn, as they implied, witchcraft and wizardry. It was just as exciting as it was then when they all got their letters and to go now. "I hope your brother slept well..." she said once she looked for her uniform to lay on her bed so she could get into it after she would get cleaned up.

"I know he would've done... He's a good boy." Lily-Anne says gently. She sat on her bed, her expression vacant as she thought.

Hermione then disappeared briefly to get herself cleaned up for the day. Lily-Anne shuddered slightly. Ever since Hagrid had said the story about Voldemort, her memory had returned of that night. Hermione seemed to come back in a flash as she covered her upper body in a towel and another one on her head, dripping. She then removed it to dry herself, then gave herself some privacy to get dressed. Lily-Anne gave Hermione as much privacy as she could.

"'Scuse me, Lily~..." Hermione said as she got herself lotioned and deodorant'd up and then got into her uniform and came out to see Lily with a smile.

Lily-Anne turned to look at her friend once she had done. She smiled and held up a hairbrush. She would let Hermione's hair stay down, but would make it more tame. Hermione smiled as she anxiously waited to have her hair done.

Lily-Anne hummed softly as she brushed Hermione's hair. She managed to make it like she had planned. "Done... Let's go down now." she smiles.

Hermione nodded as she gently touched her hair. "I can't believe it... Our first day of class..." she said softly as she went with Lily, following the other students. "Have you got Professor McGongall first too?"

"Yes, we're in the same class silly." Lily-Anne smiled. Her wand was in her pocket and ready in case it was needed.

"I wasn't sure if they'd move you or not," Hermione chuckled, she wondered where the room was and saw something in the middle of the wall that looked like a map. "Uhhh... What IS this...?"

Lily-Anne looked at it and chuckled. "By golly, it's a map... Would it show treasure?" She wonders.

Hermione took a closer look at it, then felt stupid before making herself laugh. "O-Oh... It's a school map! Maybe it'll help us get to class without being late on our first day."

"Oh..." Lily-Anne blushed, not used to maps really. She only knew about treasure maps due to a book she had found.

"Oh, good, class isn't too far, let's hurry." Hermione told Lily as it looked like the other students were disappearing from the hallways quickly and abandoning them.

Lily-Anne took her hand and went to where the classroom said. They were perfectly on time.

"Phew!" Hermione said once they got in.

Lily-Anne smiled and joined Hermione in one set of the double seats left.

Ron looked around. "Harry, we're lost..." he mutters.

"Uhh... Might be this way..." Harry was unsure himself as they were running late. This was not a good sign or a good way to start their new school year.

Soon enough, the boys ran in, not aware they were actually very late.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asks.

Lily-Anne looked up from her writing and shook her head slightly. There was a cat on the front desk. When it jumped up, it revealed itself as McGongall herself, shocking the boys.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaims, wide eyed.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," McGongall gave a nod. "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time unlike his elder sister..."

"We got lost." Harry explained, trying not to sound like a smart aleck.

"Then perhaps a map?" McGongall suggested. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Ron sat down. Lily-Anne tutted quietly. That Weasley boy was getting her brother into trouble... Hermione had a small smirk, she wasn't making fun of the boys, but they were late to their first ever class. Maybe they would do better in Potions Class. Lily-Anne was very excited for this first day of classes. She seemed to enjoy the thought of Potions class. McGongall told the students everything they would need to know before sending them to Snape.

The class barely seemed to take anytime at all and now they were already going into their next classroom, however, their teacher seemed to be the one late this time around. Lily-Anne looked around the room. She sat by Harry for this class, after all he was her brother. Hermione twiddled with her fingers as she also waited.

* * *

Finally, after a while, everyone kept quiet as the mysterious Snape had entered the classroom, seeming to rush, probably because he was tardy himself. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few-" he glanced to Draco slightly before going on.

Draco was smirking a little. Lily-Anne was actually looking very interested in potions. Ron looked slightly bored, he didn't care for potions.

"Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper-" Snape continued until the Malfoy boy gave him another look.

Draco merely looked on. He raised his eyebrows slightly. Lily-Anne tried nudging Harry, to stop him writing.

"In death..." Snape finished, feeling distracted by him, he then noticed that Harry was jotting down notes. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione helped Lily nudge Harry, making him then stop what he was doing and look up slightly.

"Mr. and Miss Potter..." Snape addressed. "Our new celebritites..."

Lily-Anne's cheeks turned pink and she made herself look smaller by curling in on herself a little. She hated attention drawn to them at all, and felt nervous enough about being in a group, though it wasn't too bad at the moment, the excitement of the first day making her feel confident until then.

Snape noticed that Lily-Anne seemed to be a lot like their mother, he liked that, he was rather more interested in her than their father, but he kept back onto the point. "One of you tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raised her hand even though he asked Harry and Lily, she knew this one and really wanted to answer the question. Harry merely shrugged.

Lily-Anne found herself remembering something she had read about those plants. "It would make a strong sleeping draft, sir." she says softly.

Snape blinked in slight surprise with her. "Very good, Miss Potter... Now, what would you do if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione looked eager again. Harry looked a little glum, what kind of wizard could he be if he knew nothing about potions? Lily-Anne unfortunately didn't know that. So she kept quiet she didn't dare take Harry's hand in class as she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I don't know, sir..." Harry finally said.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape then asked.

Hermione tried to restrain herself. Snape was killing her here.

"They're the same plant, sir..." Lily-Anne says softly. She just didn't know the use of that plant here.

Snape sighed. "Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. and Miss Potter?"

Harry looked very shameful and embarrassed. Lily-Anne flinched, not liking the famous comments. She clenched her hands a little, tense. Snape continued the lesson until his class would be over and the students could move along.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered to Lily, she felt like a show-off with her knowledge of potions.

"It's okay, Hermione, I find it great you knew them all." Lily-Anne whispers back.

Hermione smiled sheepishly, slightly blushing. Lily-Anne smiled back.

* * *

It was time for study hall where students could do homework or practice their wizardry or witchcraft skills for classes as it was mid-day.

The boy who was half and half was saying a spell. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum," He says in his strong Irish accent. He looked into the cup and shook his head. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..." he continues.

Lily-Anne was nibbling on a snack she had been given by Fred and George.

"What do you suppose Seamus is doing with that glass of water?" Harry asked his friends and sister.

Ron looked at Harry. "Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." he starts to say.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion from Seamus' cup and he had soot on his face, causing some students to cough.

"Ah, mail's here." Lily-Anne smiled, having been reading the History of Hogwarts.

The students all looked to see she was right and a flock of owls came into the room.

Harry noticed parcels dropping and saw Ron's newspaper. "Can I borrow this?"

Ron nodded, looking through his post. Lily-Anne smiled at Hermione. Neville seemed to get a package and was now unwrapping it. It was a clear ball with gold around it, making everyone get his attention very quickly.

"Hey, look!" Seamus exclaimed. "Neville's got a Remembrall!"

Lily-Anne looked confused.

Hermione decided to explain for Lily. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red-"

Suddenly the smoke turned red, affecting both her and Neville.

"It means you've forgotten something..." Hermione said softly.

"The problem is... I can't remember what I've forgotten..." Neville said, fazed out as well.

Ron looked over too. Lily-Anne tilted her head and smiled systematically at Neville.

"Hey, guys," Harry looked to the paper. "Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day..."

Lily-Anne looked over, looking surprised. "That's the vault Hagrid took us to." she says softly.

Harry remembered, he was shocked too and gave a nod. "That's odd..."

Lily-Anne blinked. She finished her snack and went to quickly thank the twins. Ron looked between the two.

Fred smiled sheepishly. "Y-You enjoy your snack?"

"Yes, thank you." Lily-Anne smiled and hugged the twins.

George patted her back. "It was all Fred's idea." he grinned.

Fred deeply blushed at that. "Well... W-What can I say?" he shrugged, sheepishly.

Lily-Anne smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she says again and then went to join her friends again so they could go to their next class.

George grinned at his brother. "Are you in love, Fred?" He teases.

"What!?" Fred was shocked. "N-No..." he said lowly, but he seemed to had been lying.

George chuckled and patted his brother's back.

Fred rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Maybe..."

* * *

Lily-Anne was excited for flying.

"Two houses are going against each other," Hermione told Lily on the way to flight lessons. "Gryffindor and Slytherin. I think they say our instructor is Madame Hooch."

"Wow..." Lily-Anne smiled. She was too excited to care right then.

Hermione smiled as they met outside with the other students.

There came a woman with short silver hair and appeared to have yellow eyes like a hawk. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." the class greeted back.

"Good afternoon, Amanda," Hooch seemed to say first. "Good afternoon..." she looked to the class, she seemed nice enough so far. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up'!" she commanded gently.

The class did as she aid, putting their brooms to the ground and chanting up to their brooms.

Lily-Anne held her hand over her broom. "Up!" She says, blinking as it headed straight to her hand. She looked to see Harry's had too.

Draco smirked as his went up to his hand quickly too. Ron kept on trying.

"With feeling!" Hooch encouraged the students to keep trying.

"Up, Up, Up, Up!" Hermione struggled a little.

It took Harry a little while, but he managed to do it, it even surprised him that even he could do it.

"Up!" Ron shouts only to get hit on the nose. "Ow!" He grunts.

Lily-Anne looked at her brother, surprised they had been the first ones to getting the brooms into their hands. Harry couldn't help but laugh at poor Ron. He didn't mean to be mean about it though, it was kinda funny.

"Shut up, Harry" Ron laughs.

Soon, everyone had their brooms in their hands. Lily-Anne looked at the flying teacher.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Hooch announced, looking to her students.

The class mounted as she instructed.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle... Three... Two..." The instructor then took out her whistle and blew it, making a loud tweet noise to signal them.

Ron looked. Every was shocked when Neville started to rise. Lily-Anne saw Neville was in trouble and acted on instinct. She went up and flew after the poor boy.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch called.

"Neville, what are you doing!?" a girl called.

The broom took Neville on a scary, wild ride. Lily-Anne flew after him and managed to catch the boy, saving him, but both ending up landing hard on the ground. Neville grunted with Lily. Harry winced. That looked kind of ugly.

Hooch came over to the two. "Mr. Longbottom and Miss Potter!"

"Is Neville alright?" Lily-Anne groaned slightly. She looked at the boy she had saved from the broom.

Ron looked surprised.

Hooch examined Neville before Lily. "It appears Mr. Longbottom has a sprained wrist... Good boy... Now up you get..." she helped Neville up, then went to check over Lily.

Lily-Anne got up cradling her arm, with a graze on her cheek. "Sorry I flew without permission, but I couldn't let him be in danger... I'd have done the same for my brother and friends." she says softly. She hoped she could count Neville as a friend though.

Hooch hummed a little firmly. "Well... Since you're injured, you ought to be taken to the hospital wing immediately," she then turned to the other students. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I sort out Mr. Longbottom and Miss Potter. Understnad? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'."

Lily-Anne went with Neville and Madam Hooch.

Draco picked up the Remembrall. He snickered. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat butt, saving the Potter girl from getting hurt too." he smirked.

Madame Hooch went to take Lily-Anne and Neville to the Hogwarts school equivelant of the nurse's office.

Harry was not amused. "Give it here, Malfoy."

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Draco states hopping on his broom and soared around group, then through it. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He asks soaring off and hovered high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" He taunts. "Not as stupid as your sister?" He then adds to his taunt.

Harry looked very angry, especially since Malfoy called out Lily-Anne like that. "Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock it off your broom!" he snarled.

"Is that so?" Draco asks smugly, spinning 360 degrees around to dodge Harry. "Have it your way, then!" He says and threw the Remembrall into the air.

Despite the rules of no flying without Hoock present, Harry had to fly. He zoomed after the ball, speeding toward the tower, he caught the ball and quickly went back to the group before anybody could see him.

The students all cheered for Harry.

"Good Job, Harry!" One boy exclaims.

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry!" Another congratulated.

Draco landed, looking sour. Harry smiled, but his celebration was cut very short.

"Harry Potter?" McGongall appeared, looking rather cross. "Follow me."

Harry frowned, but he followed her as told. This couldn't end well. Draco and his goons laughed.

* * *

Professor Quirell was teaching his class, holding an iguana. "An iguana s-such as this is an essential ingredient." he was saying.

McGongall came in with Harry to punish him. "Excuse me..." she then went to Professor Quirrell, interrupting his lesson. "Excuse me, Professor Quirrell... Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Oh. Y-Yes, of course." Quirell says.

A boy, Oliver Wood, got up to leave.

Quirrell continued. "And the vampire b-bat..." he says, the rest covered by the eerie roar of the Iguana.

"Potter," McGongall introduced. "This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker!"

Harry was slightly confused. Oliver looked pleased.

A little while later, Ron was walking with Harry through the corridor. Lily-Anne was sitting with Hermione, her arm in a sling but the graze healed. Her arm was no longer broken but needed to stay in the sling at least a week.

"Have you heard?" Nick asked them with a lady ghost with him. "Harry Potter's the new Gryffindoor Seeker! I always knew he'd do well!"

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked Lily, having heard of the injury after seeing it.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-" Ron starts.

"It was a break, Madame Promfrey healed the actual break but it's still needing to stay in the sling" Lily-Anne says softly. "You don't think I was foolish do you?" She asks softly.

"A century," Harry finished. "According to McGongall."

Fred and George were walking by and happened to run into the younger ones.

"Hey, well done, Harry," Fred smiled. "Wood's just told us!"

"You foolish?" Hermione shook her head. "Never! I thought you were brave actually."

Ron looked at Harry. "Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters..." he explains.

George grinned. "Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." he smirks.

Lily-Anne smiled sweetly at Hermione and hugged the girl.

"Brutal," Fred added. "But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." he said rather mysteriously.

Harry pulled a face. 'Died'?

Hermione hugged back, trying not to add anymore injury to poor Lily. "Harry's very lucky to have a sister like you."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George smirks.

Lily-Anne smiled and shook her head. "I'm lucky to have him." she says softly.

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron smiled.

"But I've never even played Quidditch..." Harry's stomach churned. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione smiled anyway. "You're both lucky."

Lily-Anne nodded. She then saw Harry and Ron, walking over with Hermione. "Tell them, 'Mione." she whispers.

Hermione nodded. "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood."

Harry sighed, still a little anxious, but tried to settle himself down as they walked along together. Lily-Anne hugged her brother and brought him and Ron along to the trophy case she and Hermione had seen. With her friend of course.

"Whoa. Harry, Lily-Anne, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron says, as they saw the name James Potter.

"W-We didn't know..." Harry said, he was sure Lily wouldn't know either, otherwise, she would have told him.

"I only found out on my way outside with Hermione." she whispers to her brother.

Ron looked amazed. He pointed out a name too, shocked. "Professor McGonagall." he mutters.

Harry then gave a shrug and a nod.

* * *

Soon, they were making their way up a staircase. Lily-Anne smiled slightly.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do..." Ron tells Harry.

"Who doesn't?" Harry nearly chuckled.

The staircase seemed to shake, making them all grab onto the railing and yell out. Hermione gasped.

"What's happening!?" Harry cried out.

Lily-Anne stumbled slightly but grabbed the railing with her good hand. "The staircases change, remember Percy told us that." she says softly.

"Yes..." Hermione nodded, agreeing, though still a little startled.

Harry tapped on Ron. "Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron agrees, sounding a little terrified.

Lily-Anne ushered the younger ones ahead of her up to the dark corridor, not actually doing it to have them go through the door though.

Harry felt out of place once they all got settled. 'Does anybody else feel like... We shouldn't be here?"

Hermione realized where they were. "We're NOT supposed to be here, this is the third floor... It's forbidden."

Suddenly, a flame lit on a tall stone support, luckily, not hitting either of them. There was a cat wandering around, feeling very eerie for all of them, being in a forbidden zone.

"Let's go." Harry suggested.

The cat came through the door and meowed.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron states.

Lily-Anne looked at them. "Run!" She tells them.

The group ran off as flames lit among them.

Harry made it to the door first and tried to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked!" he called to his friends and sister.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron says.

Lily-Anne was behind Hermione.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione grunted, she then took out her wand and recited a spell. "Alohomora!" she called, making the door open. "Get in!"

They all did as told, surprised they didn't think of that.

"Alohomora?" Ron asks.

Lily-Anne shut the door behind them. She then turned and looked to see a three headed dog glaring at them.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." Hermione explained.

The cat returned, but they didn't see it due to how far away it was.

"Filch is gone." Hermione noticed.

"Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron says.

Lily-Anne blinked slowly. Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

Hermione gave him a look. "It WAS locked."

"And for a good reason..." Harry added.

Suddenly, things seemed to get worse as a massive three-headed dog named Fluffy was seen, luckily, it was not awake, but sleeping soundly and didn't seem to sense either one of them. However, it quickly woke up and noticed the four students and yawned, now looking at them.

They all screamed, not sure what else to possibly do. Lily-Anne ushered them out one armed and then tried to help shutting the door. She got her wand out and said the spell to relock the door. By the time they got to Gryffindor, they were all breathless. They thanked Lily-Anne though between their gasps. Lily-Anne nodded, too out of breath to speak. She hugged them all one armed.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron says shocked.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione nearly scoffed to him. "Didn't you see what it was standing on!?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron shouts as they climbed up the steps.

Lily-Anne frowned at Ron, putting her good arm around Hermione. "Don't shout at her." she says softly.

"Yes, it was guarding something!" Hermione added, urgently.

Lily-Anne gave Hermione a gentle squeeze.

"Guarding something?" Harry gave Hermione a look.

"That's right," Hermione nodded. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed. Or worse... Expelled..." she made being expelled from school sound like a fate worse than death. "Coming, Lily?" she asked the elder girl as she went to go back to her room.

"In just a second, 'Mione... Just going to say good night to these two," Lily-Anne smiles softly. She pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "Night, Harry, sleep well," she whispers, then patted Ron on the shoulder. "Night, Flame." she says, then following Hermione into the dormitory.

"Your sister's loopy Harry... And Hermione needs to get her priorities straight." Ron tells Harry, after the girls went into their dorms.

Harry rolled his eyes, then went with Ron to their room. "She's a funny girl, but she's my sister and I love her..."

"Why'd she call me Flame?" Ron then wondered.

Harry gave a shrug. "Your hair?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Ron snorted, but smiled.

* * *

Hermione went to walk with Lily. "Your brother's funny, Lily."

Lily-Anne smiled. "Yes, I agree... Both of us are... But I love him." she giggled.

Hermione smiled at the bond. "At least you're close, huh?"

Lily-Anne nodded. "We had to be... If we were any closer, we would've been born as twins." she says with a giggle.

Hermione giggled at that too, then smiled. "So it was mostly just you guys... Growing up together and looking out for each other... I always liked brothers and sisters like that, unlike the ones who fight all the time... I hope you guys like Quidditch, there'll be a game soon."

Lily-Anne looked at Hermione and smiled. "I hereby declare that you, Hermione Granger, are an honorary Potter." she smiles.

"M-Me?" Hermione blushed as she stopped and looked to Lily-Anne. "Oh... You mean it?"

"Yes, of course," Lily-Anne said softly. "As the eldest living Potter, it is my right." she states, sounding like a sage. She gave her a one-armed hug.

Hermione smiled and giggled a little, hugging back. "Well, thank you, Lily... It's my honor now to become a Potter."

Lily-Anne giggled. "Let's go to bed, sister... We have a great day tomorrow." she smiles.

Hermione smiled a little at being called 'sister', then agreed. "Right... Have a good night... Sister."

Lily-Anne smiled and with only slight trouble, got into her nightgown and into bed. Hermione seemed to yawn a lot more once she was getting into her pajamas and settling herself down for bed.


End file.
